Secrets and Cuddles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben learns Kumi's darkest secret, he fears the worst when Kumi threatens him. But when Adulato senses Ben's fear, he decides to get to the bottom of things.


**Another collaboration between guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames!  
**

* * *

Ben was currently playing around with Scruffy, Kumi's pet. Ben was currently hiding from the beast because he knew that Scruffy would want to take him to the Tickle Dungeon.

"No, get away!" Ben laughed, now climbing a tree. Scruffy sent out a playful growl and gave Ben a devious look. "No! I'm not letting you tickle me!"

But Scruffy was determined! He climbed up the branches and jumped at Ben! Ben tried to jump down to the ground, but once he landed Scruffy was on top of him! He began licking the hero in the neck and then picked Ben up by the back of his shirt!

"HEY! No! Put me down! Put me down!" Ben laughed out. But Scruffy had him and he was carrying him into the castle! Ben's eyes then widened in horror as he was being taken further and further into the castle! They were heading towards the dungeon! Ben began squirming but Scruffy only smirked at him!

"NO! LET GO SCRUFFY!" Ben demanded. The seven brothers also smirked as they saw the beast carrying him away! "Guys help me!"

"Sorry, I am unable to," Jocu smirked.

"I have to take a bath," Vivo added.

"I have to groom myself," Jape said, running a hand through his own hair.

"And I have to work on my experiments," Jovi smiled.

"I have to train," Jest chuckled.

"I have a date," Blithe added.

"And I just wanna watch!" Amio laughed out.

"You guys are terrible!" Ben yelled without heat as Scruffy took him down the hallway and down the stone stairs into the tickle dungeon! Once inside, Ben was finally released as he saw the tickle torture machines everywhere! He shivered at the sights of the feather maiden, the pit of live feathers, the long feather boas, and bottles of potions that could make a person scream in laughter for hours to come! But as Ben looked at the items, one stood out more interesting than the rest! It was a book. But not just any book…it was a diary!

Slowly walking over, Ben glanced inside the pages, now feeling more than curious. But then he felt guilt.

"No…this diary belongs to someone. I can't just read it," he thought. But as he lifted his hand to close the book, his eyes widened! There was a passage about Adulato, the Cuddle Master, in there! The note read:

He has the most beautiful fur I've ever seen. He is quite something. Even today, he asked if I wanted to help him with some new techniques. He is always so nice to me. If only he knew how much I love him. But he doesn't seem to notice that. I believe he only sees me as a friend; I can only hope that one day that all changes. Adulato…I love you. -Love Kumi.

Ben let out an audible gasp and lifted the diary to his face for a closer look! "KUMI LOVES ADULTO?! That's incredible! Even though they'd make a cute match for sure," Ben said. But before he could say anything else, he heard a loud thud in the room as a door was thrown open. He turned just in time to see Kumi walk in, apparently not feeling well.

"Oh Ben. I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. I…wait…why are you holding my diary?!" she said in horror, now walking over briskly and looking annoyed!

"I didn't know it was a diary at first!" Ben said, now placing the diary down. Kumi snatched it off the table and pointed a clawed finger at Ben angrily.

"What did you read in my diary Ben?! Be honest!" she said angrily.

"I-I read the part about…Adulato," Ben gulped. Kumi's blue eyes widened in horror and then she looked positively furious! She let out a low growl and pointed her finger more towards Ben's nose.

"Ben, you better not say ANYTHING to Adulato! If you say one word I'll tickle you until you beg for mercy and then I will convince the king and queen to give you the curse of a thousand tickles!" Kumi threatened.

Even though she truly didn't mean any of that, she was angry that Ben read her diary. Ben's eyes grew in fear and he gulped and began to break in a cold sweat.

Kumi's face softened as she sensed his fear and she let out a sigh. "Ben…look…I…"

"No! No! I promise! I promise not to say anything!" Ben said, clearly freaked out. He then tried to get from around Kumi, but she tried to stop him.

"Ben wait a moment! I didn't mean to scare you that badly," she said, now worried because she felt pure terror from him!

"Kumi! I promise ok! I promise not to say anything!" Ben said, now racing out before she could catch him again. Kumi called after him but he was gone.

"What have I done? I've got to get him back here and talk to him! He's absolutely terrified of me!" Kumi thought. But little did she know, she would have the chance to see him again that very day!

Meanwhile, Ben was running as fast as his legs could carry him! He wanted to go home and quick! With Kumi mad and the threats he heard, he thought he would faint! As he ran past the swimming hole, Adulato had just risen out of the water and he saw Ben running past! Immediately sensing his fear, Adulato called out to him!

"Hey! Ben! Ben hold on! Stop!" Adulato called, now seeing Ben stop and look at him frantically. "Ben, whatever is the matter. Come here…you're shivering."

"I-I-I can't stop. I need to go home…now!" Ben said, now panicking.

"Shhh…relax," Adulato soothed, now letting the water pool around his shoulders. "Come in for a swim Ben. That will relax your nerves."

"I-I-I'm not in the mood for a swim," Ben said, still looking scared.

"Now what has you so spooked young hero," Adulato asked, now leaning on the side of the pool on his folded arms. He looked up at Ben with concerned but playful eyes. "Speak to me…let me help you."

"Master Adulato…I…" Ben then paused and gasped. If he told, Kumi would kill him! "I can't say! I've got to go!"

And with that, Ben turned to run but Adulato reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to stumble down. "Hold on there you! Whatever is the matter? Something has spooked you and I want to know what!"

Ben only closed his mouth and tried to yank his leg free. Adulato only smiled and got out of the pool and shook himself off. He then helped Ben up but wrapped his arms around the hero in a bear hug. "So if you won't talk…you're coming with me."

Ben let out a shout and tried to protest, but the Cuddle Master had him. He stopped to pick up his robe-like garment and then walked with Ben over his shoulder.

"LET GO! I'm not a kid!" Ben shouted. Ben then began smacking the tail that had risen up and began tickling his face.

"Stop protesting young Tennyson. You're mine for now," Adulato said, now walking through the castle and down to the dungeon. Ben's eyes widened as he began struggling more! Kumi was down there and that was the last place he wanted to go!

Once inside, Adulato placed Ben on the table! Kumi walked out and saw Adulato, still wet from the lake, and blushed. His dark brown pants and cream-like robe really showed off his physique! He then turned and saw her and gave her his signature smooth smile.

"Hello there Kumi. How are you?" he smiled.

"I-I'm fine Master Adulato. How are you?" she asked, now coughing a bit. His face then turned to concern.

"You're unwell," he said, now turning and walking nearer to her. Kumi's face became even more flushed as he felt her face and then reached over and placed a blanket around her shoulders. "Here…this will keep you warm. I will check on you when I am done with Ben."

"Thank you Master Adulato," she grinned at him.

"Just Adulato is fine Kumi…you know that." he said in a whisper, now turning and letting his tail massage under her chin. He then turned to see Ben trying to escape but he pounced on him and placed him on the table.

"Not so fast you! You're not going anywhere," Adulato said, now strapping him down on the table. Ben tried to escape, but it was no use. Adulato then smirked evilly to him and let his tail slowly remove Ben's shoes. "Now you have three chances to tell me why you are so fearful…"

"No!" Ben snapped. "Let me go now!"

"Wrong answer Ben," Adulato said, now letting his tail slowly run over his feet. Ben bit his bottom lip but shook his head.

"N-Never!" Ben growled out.

"You are on the second chance Ben…" Adulato said, now arching a challenging brow as he let his tail slowly ride up his legs and knees. Ben let out a gasp, but shut his mouth tightly!

"N-NO!" Ben gasped out, now clenching his fists tightly.

"Benjamin…either you tell me or you will regret being so stubborn," Adulato said, now giving a devious grin and letting his claws gently drum on Ben's abs and stomach.

Ben began visibly sweating as the claws were oh so gently scratching at his upper chest. He could feel it clean through his shirt.

"Oh, man! That tickles!" Ben said through his clenched teeth.

"Ohhhh? Does that tickle you?" Adulato cooed in Ben's ear, making Ben start to break. While his tails tickled his feet and his first set of hands tickled tickled Ben's upper body, Adulato's other set of arms tickled Ben's neck.

Ben started to crack as a few snickers left his mouth. The Tickle monster got close to Ben's ear. "Tickle, tickle, tiiiiickle..." he sang. "I can stop if only you start talking..."

"I-heeheehee! Won't...talk! Hehehehe!" Ben protested before closing his mouth tighter.

Adulato sighed. "Then you leave me no choice..." He stopped tickling Ben's neck and went right for his armpits.

Ben screamed with laughter. His barriers were broken.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOO!"

"Start talking or I'll tickle you forever!" Adulato said in wicked glee. Of course, he wouldn't never do such a thing to Ben, but he needed to know what Ben was afraid to tell him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben yelled through his laughter. "KUMI WILL KILL ME!"

Adulato stopped. "What do you mean Kumi will kill you?" He wiggled his fingers toward Ben. "And you better tell me the truth..."

"Okay! Okay! You win! I'll talk!" Ben took a few minutes to recover before he spoke. "Okay, see, I read something I shouldn't have in Kumi's diary and she threatened me with the curse of a thousand tickles or something if I told anyone." The hero looked away in shame.

"The curse of a thousand tickles?!" Adulato gasped. "That's the worst, most tickly punishment of all!"

"I know! And when Kumi finds out about this, I'm finished!" Ben said in dismay.

"No, Ben!" Kumi rushed into the torture room. "I'm not going to curse you!" The Tickle Enchantress was wearing a fluffy hot pink bathrobe and matching slippers. In her hand was a box of tissues. "I'm so sorry, Ben! ACHOO!" She sneezed and wiped her nose. "I never should have threatened you like that! I made you afraid and you ended up being tickle tortured! I'm so-ACHOO! Sorry!" She sniffled and blew her nose again.

"Oh, Kumi! You're more sick than I thought!" Adulato beckoned the Enchantress to come to him.

A little flustered, but Kumi approached the monster of her dreams. Adulato gently held her head and pressed his forehead against hers.

Adulato whispered an incantation below his breath and Kumi's body bathed in a radiant blue glow.

When the glow and swirls of magic faded away, Kumi looked normal. It seemed that nothing had changed.

Kimi sniffed the air. "I can breathe!" She began to beam. "My headache! It's gone! I'm all better! Oh, thank you, Adulato!" Overwhelmed with happiness, she threw her arms around Adulato and kissed him.

"Oh, man!" Ben gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes!

Coming to her senses, Kumi pulled away and looked panic-stricken! "Oh, my! Adulato! I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I just-I couldn't help it! I don't know what came over me! You were just so...so..." She sighed lovingly. "And..."

Adulato's face was burning red. Seeing his stunned silence, Kumi decided to come clean. "Adulato, I couldn't help myself because...for the longest time, I've been in love with you."

Now Ben saw both monsters turning red. Sure, he was still tied to a torture table, but he'd rather watch a love story unfold than be tickled to pieces.

"So, that was the secret Ben learned from your diary?" asked Adulato.

Kumi nodded.

"I don't believe it!" Adulato breathed. Kumi braced herself for a painful rejection.

But to her surprise, Adulato put his strong arms around Kumi. "I feel the same about you."

Kumi's blue eyes lit up. "W-What?!"

"Huh. Didn't expect that." said Ben.

"I...never knew." Kumi said, getting flustered. "I-I don't know what to say..."

Adulato raised Kumi's chin to face her. He smiled. "Maybe we can talk about it with some...cuddling?" He purred as he rubbed against Kumi's cheek.

Kumi giggled. "I don't see why not!"

"Um...guys?"

The Tickle Monsters turned to Ben. "I hate to interrupt a happy couple, but can you let me go now?"

"Oh! Of course, Ben." Adulato freed Ben and helped him up. "I'm sorry for what I've done."

"And I'm sorry as well." Kumi kissed Ben on the cheek. "I'll never make such threats to you again!"

Ben nodded, but he was still exhausted.

Seeing Ben worm out from all the tickling, Scruffy used his tails to carefully pick the boy up and place him against his warm, fluffy body as the beast laid on the floor and used his six tails as a blanket to keep Ben warm.

Ben sighed as he happily snuggled against the beast's fur. "So soft..."

Scruffy purred as he let Ben fall asleep on him. Scruffy closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

"So cute!" Kumi cooed. "We'll just leave these two alone." she said as she and Adulato quietly left the dungeon.

"Huh. We never had a human and a Tickle Beast bunk on our Tickle Dungeon together." Adulato chuckled. "Things certainly have changed. And not for the worst." He and Kumi held each other's hand. "Why don't we explore the castle's Cuddling Suite?" he purred.

Kumi's eyes twinkled. "I'd love to."

It certainly was the beginning of a budding romance.


End file.
